Loving you
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: After a long journey, Naraku is finally defeated and the Shikon no Tama is whole. Kagome has decided what to wish and after being home for a couple of years, she returns back. Traveling around with Shippo, they soon starts to travel with Sesshomaru. Will Kagome's feelings be returned? I'm bad at summaries, read to find out!


**Okay, so I haven't written anything in here in a looong time and well, I was reading Sesshomaru Kagome fics and seriously, I wanted to write one myself. So here you go! This is nothing special, only a random thing I had in my mind.**

 **Also I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

LOVING YOU

Kagome couldn't, but sigh in relief once Naraku was defeated. It had been a long fight, but they did it. The Shikon no Tama was purified and all Kagome had to do was make a wish. She already knew what her wish would be; however, she wanted to spend some time with her friends.

"Have you decided what you are going to wish?" Sango asked as they made camp.

"I have," Kagome started, "but it's a secret."

Sango looked at her friend suspiciously knowing that something wasn't quite right. She noticed Kagome glance towards Sesshomaru, fully aware hoe her friend felt about the stoic daiyoukai.

"Mama, look what Rin and I did!" Shippo shouted running towards Kagome with a huge smile. The kitsune held a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Oh, they are beautiful." Kagome gasped, admiring the flowers. There were many wild flowers and they smelt absolutely divine.

"Do you like it?" Rin asked.

"I love it, thank you Shippo, Rin." Kagome whispered, tears building up to the corner of her eyes.

"Mama, what is it? Why are you crying?" Shippo asked frowning.

"I'm just so happy." The older girl began, putting the flowers away and wrapping her arms around the children. "I love you two so much."

Sesshomaru watched the interaction wondering, why the miko seemed so sad. _´We defeated Naraku, so why is she like this? ´_ The daiyoukai thought. Since he had first laid his eyes on her, he had noticed that she wasn't from around here.

When they first started to travel together, she had started to treat him with respect. Of course, his half-brother was against the whole idea, but then the miko had said the one word Inuyasha hated. He couldn't, but find it amusing every single time.

"Oi wench, when is food ready?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshomaru knew that the miko was angry.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted so loud that it echoed in the clearing where they camped.

After awhile the miko started to prepare their dinner. Sango and Miroku were in a safe distance whispering to one another. Rin and Shippo helped Kagome and Jaken mumbled to himself.

Once everyone had eaten and ready to go to sleep only Kagome and Sesshomaru were awake.

"You should sleep, miko, tomorrow is a long journey back to the village." Sesshomaru stated, however, Kagome rose to her feet and walked to Sesshomaru.

"May I?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru only nodded, before turning his gaze to the girl. "Would you like your arm back?"

"How?" The daiyoukai asked.

"May I?" She asked again gesturing his haori. He pulled it off and Kagome couldn't but feel sad as she looked at the remains of his left arm. "I'm sorry…" She whispered as she gently touched it before she started to chant a spell. Within seconds Sesshomaru's arm was back to its former glory and Kagome couldn't but smile.

Sesshomaru looked at his arm then the miko. He pulled his haori and Kagome went to sleep. At least she was able to do this for him.

"Thank you…Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered.

"You're welcome Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome whispered back before falling to sleep.

The next day went quickly as they got nearer to the village, where Kaede lived.

"Kagome-sama, is something wrong?" Rin asked the older girl. Kagome shifted her gaze to Rin and smiled to her brightly. She took Rin into her arms, all the while smiling to her.

"I'm fine Rin, but promise me that you will continue to be at Sesshomaru-sama's side." Kagome voiced out and Rin nodded happily, but then a frown appeared to her face.

"What about you? Who will take care of you?" Rin asked her voice full of worry.

"I'll be fine on my own." Kagome stated.

Rin looked at Shippo and neither of the children could shake off the feeling that something was going to happen to Kagome.

"Milord, perhaps we should be on our way." Jaken said and Kagome put Rin down.

They parted their ways and suddenly Sesshomaru had the feeling that he wouldn't see the miko again. Ignoring the feeling he continued his way with his pack.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome whispered loud enough for the daiyoukai to hear. She continued her way towards the village and her heart broke with every step.

it was almost night when they arrived at Kaede's hut. The old woman was relieved to see that they were safe and sound.

"I'm glad yer all safe." She said as she welcomed them inside her small home.

"Inuyasha, could you come with me?" Kagome asked and there was something in her voice that made him nod.

They walked to the well and sat down on the grass.

"What did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked putting his hands inside the sleeves of his haori.

"Do you love Kikyo?" Kagome asked and the hanyou was taken back.

He hadn't expected her to talk about Kikyo. However, he didn't know what to say. Should he just tell her the truth?

"Yes," He told her truthfully.

"Then my mind is made up." Kagome stated simply. Inuyasha was more than surprised. He expected her to be sad not happy.

"What are you planning?" Inuyasha asked, however Kagome ignored him.

They went back to the village and Kagome spent her time with her friends. Once morning came she wouldn't be here anymore.

The next morning Shippo was the first to wake up; when he noticed that his mama wasn't next to him. He sniffed the air, but her scent was gone. Looking around the small hut, he noticed a pile of letters next to him. The first was for him and as he looked at the pile the next one was for Sesshomaru. Shippo took both letters with him as he went outside to read his letter. With trembling hands he opened it and started to read it.

 _Dear Shippo,_

 _forgive me for leaving you like this. By the time you read this letter, I am no longer here.  
I wished Kikyo back to life and so I have to return home.  
If Sesshomaru were to bring Rin to visit, give him the letters. _

_I will always love you.  
With love, Kagome_

The kitsune couldn't, but cry as the sun rose in the horizon.

A few months passed and Shippo held on to the letter, he would give to Sesshomaru-sama. Inuyasha and Kikyo had become mates and were travelling all around.

Sango and Miroku had gone to the slayers village, with Kohaku, leaving Shippo alone to Kaede's village. As Shippo was doing his chores, he felt the familiar aura of the daiyoukai.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin shouted happily.

"Rin!" Shippo called as he stepped out of the hut.

"Shippo!" Rin called back and ran to him. "Where is Kagome-sama?"

"She left…" The kitsune whispered and Rin hugged him.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Rin asked and the kitsune shook his head, when he remembered the letter.

"She left this to you, Sesshomaru-sama." The kitsune said and handed the letter to Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai looked at the letter for a moment before taking it.

"Why did Kagome-sama go away?" Rin asked her voice sad.

"Because she isn't from the time," told a voice behind them, "what are you doing here, bastard?"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted.

"So it is true." Sesshomaru said before leaving.

"Let's go play Rin." Shippo said and the two kids went off.

On the other side of the well Kagome was busier than ever. Somehow she had caught up with everyone else at school. She made sure to study well, doing homework at the library and at home she did whatever belonged to the duties of a miko, also she had begun to learn archery. Of course, she knew the basics but she wanted to become better at it. History was her passion and they were the classes she passed with flying colors.

Still no matter how much she tried to occupy herself, Sesshomaru always ghosted in the back of her mind. She had also gone on a date with Hojo, but it didn't feel right, nothing did.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" Her mother called.

"Okay!" Kagome shouted back and took her schoolbag.

She ate breakfast with her family and then went off to school, before leaving the shrine; she glanced at the well, but shook her head.

School day went quickly, then to the library once home Kagome changed into her miko clothes and went to the kitchen, where her mom was cooking.

"Mom, I would like to try if the well works." She told and her mother looked at her.

"What if it works?" Her mother asked.

"I won't be able to come back." Kagome whispered and Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Try it tomorrow, so we can spend some family time." Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome nodded.

That evening they ate well and all of Kagome's favorite foods, talking making sure that none of them would regret anything. They stayed awake well into the night.

The next morning was difficult for them all and the only thing Kagome took was a family photo nothing else. She wore her miko clothes and took her own bow and quiver.

"Please, take care of yourself." Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

"I will mom, I love you." Kagome said. Souta couldn't say anything so he just hugged his older sister.

"Remember what I taught to you." her grandpa told and Kagome nodded.

"Don't worry grandpa; I can take care of myself." Kagome said.

She looked at her family, hugged them and jumped to the well. Soon the world around her started to change and as she glanced up. She was greeted by the blue sky.

Meanwhile Shippo and Rin were playing not too far from the well. The second a familiar scent hit the nose of the kitsune, he ran towards it with Rin not too far behind.

"MAMA!" Shippo shouted and jumped into the arms of the young woman.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin gasped, she too hugging the woman.

"Shippo, Rin! I missed you both so much." Kagome cried as she held the children.

"Will you leave again?" Shippo asked carefully.

"No, I will never leave you again." Kagome told. "Maybe we should go and see others."

They made it to the edge of the village when Inuyasha and Kikyo noticed Kagome. Soon enough also Sesshomaru came there also.

"I'm home." Kagome said smiling.

The moment Sesshomaru smelt the familiar scent; he rushed towards it, not believing his eyes. She was supposed to be in her own time not able to return, but nonetheless here she was, holding the children.

"How did you come back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Through the well, silly." Kagome said smiling.

"So you chose us instead of your family?" Shippo asked Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru looked at the young woman who was smiling brightly. The rest of the day went by as Kagome played with the children, Sesshomaru watching over them thinking.

By the time the sun started to set, it was time for Rin to leave. Kagome and Shippo bid them farewell before they walked inside the hut.

"Kagome, may I speak to you in private?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course." The younger woman said and they went for a little walk. Once they were far enough from the village Kikyo hugged the girl.

"Thank you!" The older miko whispered.

"You're welcome; I just want you and Inuyasha to be happy." Kagome told.

"Would it be too much to ask if you'd continue as miko for I'm expecting." Kikyo voiced out.

"Yes, of course I can." Kagome said, until she realized what Kikyo just said. "You're pregnant!"

"I am." The woman giggled.

"I'm so happy for you." Kagome said.

They went back to the village and Kagome insisted that she made dinner. The group ate, happily conversing until they all retired for the night. The next day Kagome left the village with Shippo.

The duo had been traveling for a month now, avoiding the western territory, knowing that if they went there they would meet Sesshomaru. They had even gone and met with Sango and Miroku staying with them for a couple of days. Kagome learned that Kohaku had left to travel wanting to explore the world.

To Kagome's surprise they had only encountered a couple of demons. A couple of days later they met Koga and Kagome cursed her luck.

"So Kagome, where's the mutt?" Koga asked.

"Oh, he's home taking care of his mate." Kagome told truthfully.

"Does that mean that you are finally going to be my woman?" Koga asked hopefully, making Kagome sweat drop.

"Won't you just realize that mama doesn't want to become your mate?" Shippo told.

"Brats have nothing to say for this matter." Koga pointed out and before he could evade Kagome slapped him.

"Don't you dare talk to my child like that and no I will not become your woman, so leave us alone." Kagome almost shouted and walked away, leaving a very stunned wolf demon behind.

When sun started to set, they made a camp near a small lake. They ate and then relaxed in the water. Once clean, they went to sleep. Shippo snuggled closer to Kagome and soon the small kitsune was asleep. Kagome just kept looking at the stars. Everything would be just fine as long as they didn't encounter Sesshomaru. _'After all, he doesn't like humans.'_ Kagome thought grimly. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and started to sleep, desperately hoping that she wouldn't dream of a certain daiyoukai.

The next morning, they packed and continued on their way. They came across a village where people got taken away by a youkai. Of course, the people in the village were more than happy that a traveling miko came to their village.

"It only attacks at night, so if the young miko would be so kind to help us in our daily shores?" the village elder asked.

"Of course, I'm curious, are there any wounded? If there is, I might be able to help them." Kagome inquired.

One of the villagers showed Kagome to the wounded. Shippo on the other hand walked around the village.

"Shippo!" Shouted a familiar voice and just when he had turned around Rin hugged him.

"Oh, hey Rin!" Shippo greeted slightly surprised that the young girl was so far from Sesshomaru-sama.

"Is Kagome-sama with you?" Rin asked.

"Yes, she is just tending to the wounded." Shippo told.

"Rin, I have told you a million times not to wonder away on your own." Complained the voice Shippo also knew.

"Don't be so uptight Jaken-sama." Rin giggled and went with Shippo to see Kagome. Shippo was surprised that the people in the village didn't attack him or Jaken.

Rin, Shippo and Jaken all witnessed the abilities Kagome had. Jaken couldn't, but admire the powers the miko possessed, knowing that she would be a valuable ally.

"Hello, Kagome-sama." Rin greeted and Kagome nodded to the younger girl. The trio waited patiently for the miko to heal the rest of the wounded. It didn't take long for Kagome to be ready and the group went to take a little break.

"So, why are you here Rin?" Kagome asked the little girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama went to some place that is too dangerous to Rin." The girl said.

"He really cares for you Rin." Kagome pointed out and stroked Rin's cheek gently.

Just then a powerful aura brushed against Kagome's, she knew who it was and then Sesshomaru limbed through the bushed to the meadow.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped and ran towards the wounded daiyoukai. She grabbed him just before he fell to the ground. Helping him to lay down, the miko told the others to help her. Once she had cleaned his wound Kagome started to use her healing powers. The wound was gone in a blink of an eye.

"That was amazing Kagome-sama!" Rin admired.

"Take care of him, while I go and help the villagers." Kagome said as she went to the village.

It was already evening when Sesshomaru woke up.

"Milord, you are awake." Jaken said.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are well?" The kitsune asked.

"What happened?"

The trio told Sesshomaru what had happened and the daiyoukai couldn't but be grateful for the miko. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Rin knew what he meant.

"Kagome-sama is helping the villagers." The girl told simply and started to gather flowers.

Soon the miko ran to the group, happy to see that Sesshomaru was awake.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said and sat next to Rin. Sesshomaru looked at the miko, noticing that her hair was all the way to her lower back and it was braided. Her blue eyes were focused on Rin, as if she was avoiding him.

"Kagome-sama, could you braid Rin's hair?" The girl asked.

"Of course." Kagome said and sat behind Rin. She started to comb her fingers through Rin's hair and Sesshomaru couldn't, but wonder what it would feel like if she were to do to him.

"Thank you Kagome-sama." The girl smiled before sprinting off to play with Shippo some more.

Kagome rose to stand, taking her bow and quiver with her.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to take care of the demon that has been pestering this village, so long Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said, calling Shippo to her and saying goodbye to Rin.

Rin ran to Sesshomaru, but glanced at Kagome and Shippo before going to the other direction.

"What is the matter, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well Rin was thinking about Kagome-sama." The girl voiced out.

"And?"

"Sesshomaru-sama protects Rin, but…who will protect Kagome-sama?" Rin thought out loud. They continued their way until a clearing came to their view.

Sesshomaru went to hunt some food for Rin when he noticed a pink light in the direction of the village. _'So she took care of the demon already.'_ Sesshomaru thought and his hunt was over. He had caught a rabbit for Rin, which was enough for the evening.

The daiyoukai was about to go back to his camp when the smell of blood invaded his nose. Without another thought he flew to the direction of the village.

Kagome didn't know that there was a whole herd of demons. With Shippo's help she took out most of them but before she could react one of them attacked her.

"Mama!" Shippo gasped; just when he was about to rush to her, Sesshomaru beat him to it. Within seconds the demons were nothing more than a pile of limbs on the ground.

"Sess…Sesshomaru-sama…" Kagome whispered before she lost consciousness.

"Will she be alright?" Shippo asked and the daiyoukai nodded. They went to Sesshomaru's camp; Rin was glad that she could be with Kagome-sama and Shippo until she saw the older woman.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin called.

Rin, Shippo and Jaken started to tend to her wounds. It didn't take long before they were done with her wounds.

"Her wounds should heal quickly." Jaken told and the kids sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Shippo voiced out.

It didn't take long before the kids went to sleep and within minutes Sesshomaru was the only one awake. Every once in awhile, Sesshomaru found that was glancing at the miko. He had to admit that for a human she was beautiful and smelled better than anyone else. That was perhaps, because she wasn't originally from this time.

Now that he knew that she is from the future and since Inuyasha wasn't interfering he could ask her a few questions, just to ease his curiosity. At some point the daiyoukai fell asleep and when he woke up in the morning, the first thing he noticed was that the miko wasn't there.

He followed her scent only to walk to see her bath. Sesshomaru hadn't concealed his aura so he was rather surprised that the miko didn't scream or anything.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered before she dove.

Sesshomaru walked back to the camp. When he noticed that the others were still asleep he went to hunt, knowing that when he returned the miko would be back from the lake.

Kagome returned to the camp, woke the children and started to make fire.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine Rin, but you can call me Kagome." The older girl told smiling.

"Kagome…" The girl said.

"Mama, where did Sesshomaru-sama go?" Shippo asked jumping to the miko's shoulder.

"He probably went to hunt or check the area." Kagome told smiling. Not long after that Sesshomaru came back with a rabbit. The moment Kagome looked the daiyoukai into the eyes, she couldn't but blush. Before making a fool out of herself, she looked away. Rin and Shippo helped Kagome make breakfast. They ate in silence, after that Kagome was about to leave with Shippo when Sesshomaru spoke.

"You are free to travel with us." Sesshomaru said and Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Please mama!" Shippo pleaded and Kagome found herself unable to say no, when two kids were looking at her with such pleading eyes.

"I give up, it's hard to say no, when such adorable kids plead with such eyes." Kagome told and the two kinds squealed.

And so they started to travel together, every few weeks Sesshomaru would leave for a couple of days and come back. The daiyoukai had once again left and the others camped.

Kagome had noticed that Sesshomaru seemed always somewhat agitated, when he came back. She always thought that it had something to do with his lands until she had the courage to ask Jaken about it.

"The elders insist on him to have a mate." Jaken told simply.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Kagome asked, ignoring the ache in her heart.

"He doesn't want a mate." Jaken said.

"I see." Kagome whispered and raised her gaze to the children playing in the meadow, with A-Un.

' _I should just forget my feelings for him.'_ Kagome thought bitterly.

Rin and Shippo noticed the sad look Kagome had, looking at one another they decided to surprise her.

Meanwhile in the western palace, Sesshomaru had to endure the wailing of the elders. He wasn't sure if he could shake them off this time. As the elders tried to convince him to have a mate, he thought only about Kagome. Somehow, he had fallen for her and it didn't even bother him, not even the fact that she was human.

The miko had proven herself many times and unlike most human females she was a beauty without compare. She had proven herself in battle as well as her motherly nature towards the kitsune and his ward.

"Enough of this!" Sesshomaru roared, silencing the elders, "this Sesshomaru will have a mate when the time is right, not when most suited for you."

With that the conversation was over and Sesshomaru left. After all, he had something to discuss with the miko. It didn't take long before he found them; however, he knew that the miko was sad. A frown grazed his features as he looked at the miko.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, you're back." The miko said as she turned around with a smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome back." Shippo greeted and bowed slightly.

"Here Kagome, we made this for you, because you were sad." Rin said, giving a flower crown to the miko.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Kagome giggled and put the crown on her head. Sesshomaru couldn't but admire the young woman. She looked better with a smile.

"Well now that Sesshomaru-sama is here, we should continue our way." Kagome suggested.

"We can stay." Sesshomaru stated and sat beside the miko. The children went to play as the miko and daiyoukai watched them.

"So…are you…um getting a mate?" The miko asked.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken knowing that it was him, who told the miko about it.

"No." He answered, carefully watching how the miko would react.

"I see…" She whispered before getting up and going to play with the children.

She was the only one who could confuse Sesshomaru so much. At first she seemed sad, then happy, then disappointed.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called.

"Ye-yes milord." The imp uttered.

"Bring these as soon as possible." Sesshomaru told, handing the other a piece of paper and a pouch of gold.

As Kagome played with the children, she couldn't but feel Sesshomaru's gaze upon her and as she glanced at him, she had to admire him. He was regal and handsome; it was hard not to admire him. A blush crept to her cheeks as she noticed him smirk. Quickly she looked away, putting her hands on her cheeks only to feel them getting warmer.

"Mama, why are you blushing?" Shippo asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about." the miko said. _'If only he would love me.'_ Kagome thought, but perhaps just being but his side would be enough. With that in mind she went to play tag with the children.

As the sky grew darker, they made fire and Sesshomaru went to hunt. Soon after dinner, Jaken came back with a huge box. Kagome was curious on what the toad had brought.

Sesshomaru took the box and walked to Kagome before sitting beside her. He handed the box to Kagome, feeling proud when she blushed.

"Is this for me?" Kagome asked wanting to be certain.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. He watched intrigued as the woman opened it. Inside the box was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen and the daiyoukai could see the question in her eyes. "Would you court this Sesshomaru?"

"I would be honored to court you, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"So can I call you mama too?" Rin asked shyly.

"Of course you can." Kagome said.

"Yay!" Rin squealed.

For the first time in a long time Kagome felt at ease and happy. She finally had someone who cared for her.

The End

 **Thank you for reading! I know this wasn't anything special, but I had to write something. I might write some other stories here about this pairing, because I have missed them so much and I enjoyed writing this and please no mean comment's English is not my mother language and this has not been beta'd.**

 **However, if you did enjoy this, please review and tell me you opinion's, constructive critique is much appreciated.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
